The perfect Girl
by Akatsukifangirl16
Summary: Trunks meets a strange girl in the mall. When everyone says stay away from her and he doesn't listen. What happens when he starts to fall for her? Will his releationship be perfect or will this girl be the one to hurt him beyound repair. TRUNKS X OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This is a Trunks & OC Fanfic! This story takes place when trunks and gotten are both teens only like a year apart so Goten is a freshman and trunks is a sophomore.**_

**Chapter 1 Come one trunks!**

"Come on trunks just this once!" Goten begged his best friend who sat on his living room couch stuffing his face with potatoes chips. Trunk looked up Goten standing over him and shook his head.

"The answer is still no Goten, I don't like being a third wheel and you know it."

Trunks turned his focus back to the Television, sighing when Goten stood in front of it blocking his view. He looked up at his black spiky hair friend.

"Come on Goten Move."

Goten shook his head.

"Not until you agree to go with me and Valese to the mall. Come on Trunks you've been cooped in either my house or your own you need to get out more."

Trunks thought about it for a second, he knew Goten was right. He hadn't been out the house for a while. The only time he really leaves is either to train with his dad and Goku or take his little sister shopping. Trunk gave in and stood.

"Alright lets go."

Goten grinned and dragged Trunks out the house. They walked quickly next door and knocked. When Videl answered she smiled at Them.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Videl stepped aside and the both stepped in.

"Videl how do you live my brother and all these books?" Goten asked. Videl shrugged and walked slowly towards the couch her round belly difficult to carry somewhat now. Trunks smiled at her.

"How are you feeling Videl?"

Videl laughed and shrugged.

"The same but I wash this baby would hurry up and come already." Videl closed her eyes and rubbed her round stomach. Goten walked pass her and towards the steps.

"Hey Gohan!" He shouted up the steps. Goten appeared a few minuets later yawning his glass hanging loosely on his face.

"What's up Goten?"

"You think you could give us a lift to the mall were kind of in a hurry."

Gohan frowned.

"Why don't you just teleport there?"

"Don't want to risk getting caught duh."

Trunks rolled his eyes. He waved his hand in the air.

"Don't worry about it we'll just fly there land on a roof top and jump down into the alley way behind the mall the come around and go in. See ya Gohan."

Goten watched as trunks exited the house and blinked.

"What the heck?"

Trunks sighed as he stuffed his hands in his jeans while he walked behind Valese and Goten who were linked arm in arm. Trunks watched as valese giggled when Goten told her something in her ear. Trunks knowing this would happen just trailed behind thinking of an excuse to leave . Valese turned and looked at him.

"Where headed to the food court, is that okay with you trunks?"

Trunks smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'll catch up to you guys."

Goten nodded and they headed towards the food court. Trunk sat on a near bye bench and closed his eyes. It was the perfect time to escape but now he didn't feel like it. Trunks thought back to his last girlfriend. He hadn't had one for a while for like three years to be pricise. Trunks last girlfriend and left him with a broken heart and one of his good friends in middle school. He remembered her name began with a G but couldn't quiet figure it out. They had liked each other for so long and he had decided to ask her out one day. He remembered flying around for house when she said yes and punching a thousand trees down when she dumped him.

Trunks felt the bench move and opened his eyes. He glanced to his right and swallowed when he saw it was a girl who had sat down beside him. She did exactly what he had done when he sat. Sighed, eyes closed as if she was waiting for someone. Trunks looked straight ahead and tried to focus on something other than the girl next to him. He found it hopeless and cleared his throat. He might as well talk to her.

"Hey."

The girl didn't move staying in the same position. Trunks looked away then back at her. He thought she had fallen asleep for a second before she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What." Her voice was bitter. Trunks smiled.

"Waiting on someone?" He asked. She blinked once before nodding.

"A friend of mine."

Trunks nodded.

"Yeah me too he dragged me here with him and his girlfriend and they just went tot the food court. I'm Trunks by the way."

He held out his hand, the girl looked at it then at him.

"I don't touch people."

Trunks put his hand down and sighed.

"So, where's your friend?"

"On the other side of the mall."

"You just left her?"

The girl smirked and folded her arms over her chest.

"I aint got time to wait on her."

Trunks agreed and they sat in silent's before the girl stood.

"Come on."

Trunks watched as she just walked away. He stood a minuet later and caught up with her. Trunks looked up and down. She had long black hair that was in a high ponytail but it went all the way down to her upper thigh and eyes a dark green. She wore an outfits that showed she had a perfect figure. Tight black jeans with a chain as a belt. She wore what most girls would were as a undershirt. It was dark purple. Her shoes were obviously boots that were black and mostly hidden under jeans.

Trunks followed her into the food court and over to a smoothie station. He watched her look at the menu for a while before ordering what she wanted. She turned to look at him.

"Want something? It's on this guy."

She pointed to the cashier who rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious?" He said to her. She looked at him before glaring. Trunks was tough and being half saiyan and all he was mostly never scared of anything but he couldn't help but back away when he saw her glare. The guy looked away and looked at trunks.

"What would you like Sir?" He said nervously. Trunks noticed she never stopped glaring at him as he rungs up there orders and handed them there smoothies. The girl smiled and patted the guys face.

"Thanks Drew you the best."

Trunks followed the girl to an empty table and sat down. They drunk there smoothies quietly before the girl smoke.

"What's your name again?" She asked.

Trunks put his smoothie down.

"Trunks. You?"

"Ami Arashi."

Trunks nodded and smiled.

"So Rain Storm?"

Ami smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Rain Storm. How old are you Trunks?"

"Sixteen."

Ami nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"You see your friend anywhere?"

Trunks looked around and shook his head. Ami smirked.

"He probably took her away somewhere private to do the nasty."

Trunks looked at her.

"What?"

Ami laughed.

"I was just joking, chill man."

Trunks looked down at the table and then at his smoothie.

"What type of smoothie is that?"

"Strawberry banana."

"Then why does it look different from mine if it's the same thing."

Ami rolled her eyes.

"How the hell am I suppose to now?"

Trunks laughed at her reply.

"Hey Trunks!"

Trunks turned to see Goten and Valese walking his way. Goten reached the table before Valese and grinned at him.

"What you doing?"

"Drinking a smoothie and talking to Arashi-chan."

Goten looked at Ami as she groaned and slammed her smoothie down.

"Please for the love of all humanity just call me Ami."

Trunk nodded and apologized. Goten reached his hand out.

"I'm Goten."

Ami stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't touch people."

"You just touched that guy over there?" Trunks said.

Ami looked at him.

"He's different."

"How?"

Ami shrugged.

"Just is."

Goten sighed and looked at his watch.

"Come on trunks we gotta get outta here, we gotta get back and train remember?"

Trunks nodded and stood. He smiled at Ami.

"Nice meeting you, Ami."

She saluted.

"Yeah, what you going to train for?"

"Martial Arts."

Ami smiled widely.

"Really? That's interesting. Maybe I can watch you train one day."

Trunks smiled.

"Maybe."

Ami stood and pulled a pen out her pocket. She took Trunks hand and wrote done a few numbers.

"Well when I can, why don't you give me a call."

With that Ami winked and walked away from them. Goten pushed Trunks shoulder.

"Dude! Where did she come from?"

Trunk looked at the number and shrugged.

"I don't know."

"You gonna call her?" Goten asked as they left the mall. Trunks smiled and walked ahead of them.

"Maybe." He said to himself.

_**END OF CHAPTER 1 PLZZ REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Invite.

"Trunks met a girl at the mall!" Goten announced when they walked into Trunks house. Trunks face palmed and sighed. Why must Goten go blabbing about everything? Bulma looked at the to boys and grinned.

"Really? What's her name?' Is she cute? What's she look like? Does she knew you're my son cause you know some girls…"

"Mom! Stop." Trunks shouted.

Bulma shrugged walked off into the kitchen knowing she will get answers later. Trunks walked towards the stairs.

"Bye Goten."

Goten blinked as trunks went upstairs. He shrugged and left headed home for dinner. Trunks walked into his room. Closing the door he looked at the phone number on his hand. He wrote it on a piece of paper before taking a shower.

Cutting the water on hot Trunks stood under the water and replayed what happened that day in his head. Trunks wondered why the girl had even talked back to him and why he felt so compelled to talk to her. Trunks figured it was just kindness that took over him today. He laughed finding it funny how he was somewhat moping about losing his ex and then Ami just appeared after he was done thinking of her. Ami Arashi. Trunks thought she had a interesting name. Rain Storm. It intrigued him. Trunks remembered what she said and frowned.

"_I don't touch people."_

Trunks wondered why. He came up with the an answer of maybe she had a bad relationship and since then she doesn't like to be touched afraid something might happen again. Of course he really didn't know. Trunks closed his eyes and pictured her in his mind. What he saw was her eyes. They gave off a glow but they were blank. No emotion at all, not even when she laughed. Trunks decided he'd call the number and invite her tomorrow with him when he went to train with his dad and Goku.

Trunks turns off the shower and steps out wrapping a towel around his waist. He steps into his room and doesn't even react when he see's his father sitting on his bed. He looked at him.

"What's up dad?"

Vegeta looked at his son.

"Your mother is talking about you having a new girlfriend. So be prepared to answer question at dinner."

Trunks nodded.

"Yeah, Goten and his big mouth. She's not my girlfriend I just met her today."

Vegeta stood and made his way to the door.

"What's her name?"

"Ami."

Vegeta nodded once and left. Trunks finding this strange that his father had just asked this question since it was usually his mother. Trunks quickly dressed in a white tank top and gray sweatpants before picking up his cell phone. He grabbed the slip of paper and sat on his bed. It took him several minuets to actually dial the number. He put the phone up to his ear and listened to Ami's song that played while it dialed.

_Move your body to the beat like thisLike this, like thisThrow your cups in the airWe so flyMiddle finger up to the sky(throw it up)In the sky-y-yIn the sky-y-y(throw it up)In the sky-y-y-y-y-yDo it all the time (hey!)Do it all night (hey!)Middle finger up to the sky(throw it up)In the sky-y-yIn the sky-y-y(throw it up)In the sky-y-y-y-y-y_

Trunks bobbed his head to the music until someone answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Trunks cleared his throat.

"Hi. It's Trunks." _Wow great line trunks! _He thought to himself.

"The dude from the mall? What's up?"

"Yeah, and like nothing really how are you.?" _Really smooth you idiot! _Trunks mentally slapped himself.

"I'm uh good, you call me for some special reason?"

Trunks swallowed his throat suddenly dry.

"Yeah actually I wanted to invite you to watch me train with my dad and his friend tomorrow if your uh not busy. If you are I completely understand it's not that big of a deal!"

Trunks heard nothing on the other end for several seconds. Thinking she had hung up in him trunks went to hang up when he heard laughter.

"Chill dude, I'll come watch you train. You act like you never talked to a female before. Where do you wanna meet up?"

Trunks thought about it.

" Well were using the martial arts stadium for a training ground so I guess there."

"Wow that place? How much it cost you to get that?"

"Actually were friends with Hercule himself."

"Cool well I'm see you then, oh wait what time?"

"Around like twelve."

"Alright then see you then."

"Uhhh ok Bye."

Trunks heard her laugh again.

"Bye Trunks."

Trunks hung up and blushed like mad at the way she said bye to him. It sounded like she said it a bit flirty but he wasn't quit sure. He got up and stretched. He left his room headed down stairs for dinner smiling.

Bulma was just done putting everything on the table when trunks sat down. They all waited as Bra descended the stairs now in her pajamas followed by Vegeta the five year old girl sat on her knees across from Trunks. She waved at him, trunks returned her hand gesture. Bulma passed out plates.

"Okay everyone dig in!"

Bulma quickly made and Bra plate before Vegeta and trunks dug in though. Trunks chomped down on his rice balls thinking about tomorrow.

"So trunks what's your girlfriends name again?" Bulla asked curiously. Trunks looked at her and swallowed his food.

"She's not my girlfriend mom. Just someone I met today."

Bulma took a sip of her wine.

"So what's her name?"

"Ami Arashi."

Bulma nodded and smiled at her son.

"How old is she?"

Trunks shrugged.

"She never told me."

"Well is she cute? What she look like? Come on tell me!"

Trunks picked up and ate another rice ball.

"Yeah, I guess so. She's got long black hair and dark green eyes and what most girls say the perfect figure."

Bulma nodded at this information.

"Is she a nice girl like your last girlfriend? What was her name again."

Trunks became a little depressed by the mention of his ex.

"I don't remember and no not exactly she has this sort of attitude."

"Trunks has a girlfriend!" Bra shouted making kissing noises. Bulma laughed at her daughter.

"I think she's just his friend Bra well for now."

Trunks suddenly didn't fell hungry anymore. He glanced at his father.

"Hey dad I kind of invited her to watch us train tomorrow."

Vegeta looked at him.

"Hn. I don't care."

Trunks could tell his father was pissed. Even with those few words he spoke Trunks could still tell Vegeta wanted to train intensely against Goku to see who was stronger than the other. Bulma shook her head at Vegeta telling he was now in a bad mood.

"That's great! Why don't also invite to the picnic later that evening?"

Trunks looked at his mother confused.

"What picnic?"

"The one that me and Chichi will do at the last minuet just to see this girl."

Trunks stood and excused himself. He ran up stairs and closed himself in his room. He sighed defeated and fell on his bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Plzzzzz review and tell me what you think! Thanx to all who already commented!**


End file.
